Palabras que Salvan
by tamborsita333
Summary: Hay palabras que te pueden salvar la vida tan sensillas pero que dicen tanto.De vuelta y si todavia sigo viva, entren y regalenme un review si?
1. Chapter 1

**Palabras que Salvan**

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche, me encontraba en mi departamento en la transitada Ciudad de Chicago, en mi mano un frasco que podía cambiar mi vida de un minuto a otro, y afectar a las personas a mi alrededor .Me sumí en mis pensamientos antes de tomar una decisión y recordé todo los vivido apenas unos meses atrás, algo tan sencillo, pero complicado a la vez, con el poder de trastornar mi vida de sobremanera.

Después de mi ruptura con Terry, viví con Albert quien con una mirada, me hacia olvidar lo sucedido, y con su sola presencia me hacía sentir que de nuevo era la misma de siempre, con el podía ser simplemente yo, Archie y Annie nos visitaban a menudo, reíamos y nos olvidábamos de formalidades, su compañía me inundaba de felizidad, Patty escribía cada tercer día, me contaba de su vida y planes. Pero todo esto acaba muy pronto Annie y Archie se comprometieron ,y con los preparativos de la boda ,a penas , tenían tiempo para ellos unos minutos al día, Albert por su parte había recuperado la memoria y fue anunciado como patriarca de la familia Andley ,posteriormente había tenido que tomar las responsabilidades que esto conllevaba, lo cual apenas y nos dejaba unas cuantas horas al mes para ambos,Patty había decidido estudiar literatura, y con sus estudios y exámenes ,había dejado de mandar cartas. Lo cual a pesar de mi trabajo como enfermera, me dejaba mucho tiempo libre, en el cual lo único que podía hacer era recordar, recordaba el Colegio San Pablo, Escosia, Nueva York…, pero eso no era lo que más me dolia, extrañaba a Albert y a mis amigos.

**FLASH BACK**

_**-**__Buenos Días Doctor Martin._

_-Hola Candy, Buenos Días…,Candy podrías guardar en un lugar seguro las píldoras para dormir, no quiero que pase algo que vayamos a lamentar._

_-Claro enseguida._

_-Gracias Candy,regreso en un par de horas._

_-Sí._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mire por la ventana, se podía observar el ocaso, y el viento soplando haciendo mover las ramas de los arboles. Me di la vuelta y mire con detenimiento cada rincón del ahora frio y vacio departamento, observé el sillón imaginaba a un Albert leyendo su periódico, pase por la mesa, y imaginaba a todos riendo, miré la pequeña mesa y encontré un gran ramo de rosas junto a este una carta con una sola palabra, qué llego hasta lo más profundo de mi alma ,la única palabra que podría salvarme en ese momento…

_Continuara…………_

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de este fic .

Tratare de continuarlo lo más pronto posible.

Ya saben se aceptan sugerencias y tomatazos.


	2. Mañana

-"Mañana", una palabra tan simple, pero tan llena de esperanza, qué te da ánimos para enfrentar todo porque sabes que siempre hay un mañana. Pará muchos una palabra cualquiera, pará mi es la pequeña palabra que salvo mi vida, que me dio fuerzas, que me dio el valor para tomar la decisión correcta. Busqué el remitente de aquel obsequio el más grande y hermoso que había resivido, pero en vez de este se encontraba una inscripción que decía" fortaleza".

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantas reflexiones en que pensar, cómo fue posible que quisiera cometer una locura como esa.

_-toc,toc,¡Candy!,Candy contesta_

_-Albert, qué pasa por que tan impacienté_

_-Oh Candy-_Decia a la hora de abrazarme tan efusivamente que caímos al sillón

_-Albert-_exclamé sonrojada

_-Perdón estas bien-miraba _apenado, y ayudándome a incorporarme

_-Si pero,a que se debe tu visita-_De pronto su rostro torno enojado, confuso y frustrado

_-Como que a que se debe-señalo aborde de la histeria_

_-No comprendo Albert_

_-Esta tarde llego a mi oficina, un sobre con varias carta en el ,uno dirigido a mi,dicendo que te suicidarías, ¿en que estabas pensando Candy?…Respóndeme, maldición Candy_

_Mis lagrimas salían sin cesar de mis ojos._

_-Perdóname Albert_

_-Candy vendrás conmigo a la mansión de Chicago_

_-Pero Albert,y mi trabajo_

_-Candy sigo siendo tu tutor, y tu mi pupila ,haci que lo que yo mande se hace, ¿entendido?  
-No,pudes hacerme esto, y la Tía Elroy , Elisa y Neal._

_-Estuviste apunto de suicidarte, en la Mansión podre vigilarte, aparte estaran Archie y Annie._

…_._

_-Prepara tus cosas, a las nueve vendrá el chofer a recogerte_

_-No vendrás _

_-Tengo mucho que hacer_

Lo vi cuando salió, sin decir mas.

Perdon pero mi mama me apura je me voy a México ,a visitar a unos amigos, perdón si es demasiado corto, pero en el próximo lo acabare lo prometo

Adiós

Y gracias por leer.


	3. Aceptando la realidad

Miraba el paisaje, temiendo todo lo que me esperaba al llegar a Lackenwood,podía ver a lo lejos el portal de las rosas "Anthony cuanta falta me haces".

-Hemos llegado señorita Candy

-Gracias George

Los empleados, nos esperaban, Archie y Annie se encontraban, esperando también.

-¿No vendrá Albert?

-Lo lamento señorita, sé encuentra en el despacho, y llegara hasta la noche.

Pasaba de la medianoche, me encontraba esperando en la recepción, necesitaba hablar contigo, pedirte perdón por todo.

-Señorita Candy despierte

-Dorothy

-El señor me mando a ayudarla a subir a su cuarto.

-Albert, ya regreso.

-Si, se encuentra en su recamara

-Tendrá que ser mañana entonces

Desperté con lagrimas en mis ojos, el sueño había sido tan palpable, esos ojos azul cielo me miraban con infinita tristeza y nostalgia ,después nada, sólo desaparecían en la neblina, pará luego ver una silueta alejarse, por mas que gritaba no volteaba.

_-..Albert.._

Me apresure a me, necesitaba hablar con el, ver que sucedía ,para así volver a hacer los mismos amigos de siempre.

Vestía un sencillo vestido color turquesa y una cinta del mismo color en mi cabello recogido en una coleta en forma de cascada. Me dispuse a bajar lo antes posible, sin preocuparme si alguien me veía.

_-Gatita, Buenos días_

_-Buenos días Archie, ¿Y Annie?_

_-Que modales son esos Candice_

_-Buenos días Tía Abuela,lo siento_

_-Con su permiso me retiro..Mary sube el desayuno a mi habitación_-ordeno la Tía Abuela Elroy

Baje la mirada sintiéndome culpable

-_Vamos Candy no es tu culpa, y en cuanto Annie vendrá mas tarde_

_-¿Y Albert?_

_-Salió desde temprano, tenía que checar unas inversiones por hacer_

_-¡Como¡-exclame sorprendida mientras hacia una mueca de desilusión _

_-No es tan malo Candy, podremos haci tener una tarde de chicas_

_-¡Annie! _

Veía como Archie abrazaba a Annie y le daba un tierno beso en la boca si tan solo estuviera aquí…….Pero como se te ocurre pensar eso Candy ,Albert es solo tu amigo, y tu lo quieres como tal, sí es solo eso un…

_-Candy llevo horas llamándote_

_-Eh_

_-Te decía que si te apetece ir de compras con migo_

_-No lo creo Annie …yo.._

_-Claro que ira Annie, Candice necesita ropa presentable para la fiesta de mañana en la noche-_Tía Elroy_-Enviare a un cochero que las lleve…Dorothy_

_-Si señora_

_-Acompáñalas_

_-Por supuesto_

_-Pero Tía…_

_-No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir o no es una orden _Candice-Sin más decía la Tía Abuela antes de salir de la habitación

_-No pongas esa cara Candy, será divertido ya lo veras_-decía Annie mientras daba vueltas dignas de una bailarina

_-Bueno señoritas, con su permiso me retiro-_decía al tiempo de besar a Annie para después, besar mi mano. Un ligero sonrojo cruzo por mi mano.

_-Pues que esperamos vámonos Candy._

Hace tanto tiempo que no iba de compras realmente, no me llamaba la atención, no era como aquellas señoritas de sociedad, que se la pasaban de tienda en tiendo, comprando lujosos objetos, pará después presumirlos cual pavorreal.

_-Mira Candy,ese vestido es perfecto para ti_

Era un hermoso vestido color crema, su corset era perfectamente ceñido al cuerpo y antes de llegar a la cadera era adornado de varias flores del un color verde limón, y la falda caía en cascada, dando le un toque de hada.

_-Y la bolsa es maravillosa ¿No te parece Annie?_

Para mi toda la ropa era igual pero este vestido parecía diseñado especialmente para mi, junto a este yacía una pequeña pero hermosa bolsa verde limón con incrustaciones de diamante y esmeralda.

_-Listo ahora solo hacen falta los zapatos…mmm._

_-Que tal estos Annie_-los zapatos eran de un color crema suave como el color del vestido, qué se sujetaban con una cinta perla nacarada y al final de esta una delicada flor en seda del color de los zapatos.

_-Son perfectos._

_-¿Qué te parece Dorothy?  
_

_-¡Que te veras realmente hermosa Candy!…lo siento señorita Candy_-contesto la aludida, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada.

_-No te preocupes Dorothy estamos en confianza_

_-jajaja_

_-Señorita Candy deje de reírse_

_-Lo siento Dorothy es que estas toda roja jaja_

_-jaja es verdad Dorothy_

_-Usted también señorita Britter_

_-¡Señorita Britter¡…suena muy formal Dorthy ,no es forma de llamar a las amigas solo dime Annie, te parece_

_-Si usted así lo desea_

Senti,una mirada, en mi espalada, al voltear, en un lujoso restaurante un joven de unos 25 años, piel lajeramente bronceda,ojos miel y cabello castaño claro, me miraba,insistentemente,para luego sonreírme, le devolví la sonrisa, antes de girarme hacia Annie

_-Annie, que se celebrara en la recepción de mañana en la noche_

_-Me sorprende que no lo sepas, todo Chicago está enterado_

_-Entonces será, en la mansión de Chicago_

_-_Annie asintió_ –Si, se llevara a cabo, pará buscar, a la futura esposa de Albert y así poder contar con un heredero._

_-Oh,no lo sabía, Albert no me había comentado nada de esto-observe agachando la cabeza con un dejo de tristeza_

_-Qué raro, ahora que lo mencionas, eh notado a Albert diferente como sumido en sus pensamiento y sus ojos detonan tristeza y decepcion, desde que llegaste a Lackenwood._

_-Sí, yo también lo he notado así un poco alejado de mi._

_-Candy,….Annie es hora de que regresen a la mansión._

_-Si-contestamos al unísono Annie y yo-jajaja_

_-Serás la envidia de todas Candy_

_-Y Archie tendrá que tener cuidado, dé las miradas de los apuestos jóvenes puestas sobre ti_

_-Vamos, no exageres Candy_

_-Señoritas hemos llegado_-Decía Robert el cochero de la familia a la hora de abrirnos la puerta y ayudarnos a bajar

-Gracias Robert…eh Dorothy se me olvidaba-llamaba a Dorothy al tiempo de voltear y la, platicando amenamente con Robert, me reí para mis adentros mientras una sonrisa fugaz cruzaba por mi rostro.

_-Señorita Candy_

_-Si Mary_

_-La señora Elroy la espera en la biblioteca._

_-Candice_

_-Tia Elroy_

_-Tendrás que estar lista, en una hora ya que recibiremos, una visita para tomar el té._

_-Por supuesto Tía_

_-Espero que seas puntual y refinada Candice,era todo puedes retirarte a tu habitación._

_-Con su permiso Tía-_camine hasta llegar a mi habitación donde Mary esperaba para arreglarme_-¿Mary y Annie?._

_-Tenia cita con la diseñadora de vestidos de novia, me dijo que la disculpara...¿Qué vestido quiere que le prepare Señorita?_

_-Tu escógelo quieres Mary,me meteré a duchar.-_sentia el agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo era tan relajante, me envolví en mi bata y salí_-¡y bien cual has escogido Mary?_

_-Me pareció, una buena elección para la ocasión_

Era un vestido sencillo, color miel, y la falda en dos capas, con un listón al cuello.

_-Tienes, buen gusto._

Pasada la hora bajaba, con, aquel vestido sencillo y suave ,mi cabellos suelto detenido tan solo por una diadema.

_-toc,toc_

_-Pasa Candice, llegas a tiempo_

_-Y a quien, le debemos tan grata visita._

_- Daena Lockwood, una dama de las familias más ricas de Chicago, esperó te comportes a la altura Candice._

Iba a contestar en ese momento cuando, una hermosa dama entro sin previo habiso,aproximadamente de unos 23 años de edad ,era alta de finas facciones, su cabello ondulado, dé tonos rojizos y güeros ,unos ojos medianos color del mar, aunque fríos ,cubiertos por unas espesas pestañas todo esto acompañado de una sonrisa sínica y coqueta. Juntó a ella, parecía tan solo una niña mas con pecas.

_-Buenas tardes señora Elroy_

_-Buenos días Daena_

_-Y tú debes ser la pequeña Candy ,de la que tanto habla Albert, sabes habla de ti como a de una hermana muy apresiada-_decia con malicia, aparentando inocencia - me recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo, con desaprobación_._

_-Mucho gusto_

_-Y dime Daena ¿Qué te ha comentado William acerca de la fiesta de mañana, seras su pareja?_

_-Lamentablemente, no me ha comentado nada_

_-Es una pena, que no quiera ver, lo que tiene, pero indudablemente, te hará una proposición, pero bueno ¿Cuéntame cuál es tu relación con William?_

_-Somos muy buenos amigos, aunque yo, creo que somos más que eso, hay un lazo muy estrecho que nos une sabe señora Elroy-resito mirándome directamente a los ojos._

_-Si me disculpan, no me siento muy bien, tengo nauseas, compermiso Tia,un placer conocerla señorita Lockwood.-_Me retire, realmente me sentía mal, desde que comenzó a hablar la señorita Lockwood ,sentí un dolor de estomago repentino, tenía ganas de vomitar.

Salí al jardín seguiramente,el aroma de las rosas, me haría sentirme mejor, me recosté en el pasto, la brisa era tan agradable, qué debí quedarme dormida, ya que cuando desperté era de noche, me sentía cansada,haci que decidí subir a mi alcoba a descansar. Me detuve al oir unas voces en el salón de té.

_-William, debes de considerar a Daena como tu futura esposa, es un buen partido y además he notado que no te es indiferente yes de tu agrado._

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de eso lugar, pero que me pasaba, qué era esto que sentía cuando hablaban de la señorita derrumbe en mi cama, pensando en que me sucedia, hasta que me quede profundamente _dormida._

_-mmm_-boztesaba, estirándome ,cual oso ,los rayos del sol pegaban en mi cara…¡Los rayos del Sol!¡ ¿Pues qué horas eran?

_-¡ las 12 de la mañana!-_La Tía Abuela me mataría

Me apresuro a alistarme para bajar al desayunador, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar gran movimiento en la mansión

_-Dorothy ,¿Qué pasa aquí? La Mansion esta echa un caos  
_

_-Han venido, por rosas para llevar a la Mansión de Chicago, para la recepción, también algunos regalos, pará los empresarios y bajillas _–suspirando-_en fin muchas cosas_

_-Entiendo…y ¿La Tía Abuela a preguntado por mi?_

_-No señorita ,salió muy temprano a la Mansión de Chicago a ultimar los detalles del Banquete..Por cierto Candy Robert vendrá a las 6 de la tarde para llevarla a Chicago_-articulaba Dorothy con dificultad, mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

_-¿Nerviosa?_

_-¡Candy!_

_-jajaja..no hagas esa cara de sorpresa tu sabes bien de lo que hablo_ .

* * *

Veía mi silueta por última vez en el espejo, él vestido me había quedado a la perfeccion,mi cabello en una cola de caballo dejaba caer traviesos risos que se oponían a quedarse quietos, mí único maquillaje un brillo en vez de labial en mis labios, todo esto complementado con la bolsa y los zapatos, me hacían ver como una ninfa.

Entre al salón buscando a Albert, pero estaba rodeado siempre de mujeres, no soportaba la escena ,así que decidí salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire, sin inmutarme que un par de ojos color miel ,seguía mis pasos. Sentí malestar, y enfado quizás celos, si inevitablemente era eso celos, estúpidamente me había enamorado de Albert, y lo primero que tenía que hacer era , asumir mis errores y pedirle perdón, debía comenzar de nuevo y tratar de conquistarlo. Pero si era verdad lo que decía Daena,si solo me veía como a una hermana…………..

Continuara………………..

Bueno pues les dejo otra parte de palbras que salvan ,lo siento por mi retraso pero eh estado de floja y mi inspiración se corto por unos días,alcanso a subir esta parte tan siquiere espero actualizarlo antes de año nuevo pues ay que empezarlo bien pero salgo de vacaciones mañana en la mdrugada pero si puedo subiré otro capitulo,desde texa o tampico donde me hagarre el año nuevo je.

Bueno nos veos,y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar review

Las quiere tania desde: Puebla


	4. La Trampa

_Narrado por Albert_

Charlaba de cosas vanas con Daena ,esperando algún descuido para salir huyendo junto a mi musa de ojos verdes.

-Bailemos William querido

-_Queria gritarle noo y salir de ahí_-Claro

Bailamos al son de la música ,sus ojos atraparon los mios ,haci que desvie la mirada,mi corazón se paraliso ,Candy bailaba con Gerald,ahora confirmaba las palabras que Daena me había dicho hace un par de días.

FlashBack

-William,en este tiempo me eh dado cuenta que tu corazón suspira por una mujer,pero por tu bien debes olvidar a Miss Candice, ya que te puede romper tu corazón y eso me dolería mucho,William tu sabes cuanto te aprecio, y que no te mentiría en un asunto tan delicado como este.

-Pero yo debo de tratar,yo se que tengo una oportunidad yo se que puedo conquistar su corazón

-No te engañes,ella ama a Gerald

-A Gerald

-Uops creo que no debi de decir eso,pero es mejor decir la verdad a destruir con la mentira ,y pues eh hablado con Candice y ella misma me a revelado s amor por Gerald Miltton…William no estes triste sabes que cuentas conmigo y siempre estare para apoyarte.

Fin Flash Back

Estaba resuelto me alejaría de Candy como hasta ahora ,pues si antes tenia dudas y quería aclararlas,ahora no me quedaba ninguna.

-Olvidalos Albert ,quieres,bailemos

_Narrado por Candy_

Camine con paso decidido hacia Albert ,me detuve al verlo bailando con la señorita Daena ,quizás mas tarde podría hablar con el, di media vuelta y me dispuse a tomar asiento en mi mesa.

-Espera,me consederias esta piesa hermosa dama

_-Me puse roja_-Este …yo..no creo que…-_como negarme_- Claro

-Disculpa mi descortesía , mi nombre es Gerald,Gerald Milton,para servirte-_Deci a la hora de besar mi mano y dedicarme una sonrisa encantadora,que derretiría a culquiera menos a mi claro estaba_

-Candy,mucho gusto ,señor Milton-_le devolví la sonrisa_

-Solo Gerald quieres,sin formalidades

Bailamos largo tiempo disfrutando de la suave música y de nuestra compañía

-Muy bien Candy te gustaría salir con migo al jardín

-Si

Narrado por Daena

Muy bien todo salía a la perfeccion,y si mis cálculos eran correctos ,era hora de la segunda fase de mi plan

-Albert,te gustaría caminar por el jardín un rato

-Por supuesto,vamos-_decia ofreciéndome su mano y escoltándome_ gallardamente

-jaja-las _risas de Candy y Gerald inundaban el lugar_

-Mira Albert Gerald y Candy-Dije con fingida voz inocente, ja como si no los hubiera visto ya

De pronto ante nuestros ojos Candy era besada por Gerald

-Lo siento Daena,tengo que irme,no me siento bien

-Albert…

Vi como salía corriendo y una sonrisa maliciosa se apodero de mi esperaría unos días para la fase tres de mi plan y listo,Albert seria mio,caería a mis pies junto con toda su fortuna y esa mugrosa y arapienta de Candy solo seria un estorbo mas,por ahora solo tendría que poner cara de ovejita inofensiva ja que ilusos.

Bueno antes que nada gracias a todas las que sigen este fic ,feliz dia del amor y la amistad las quiero un beso y un abrazo


	5. Revelando la Verdad

_Narrado por Candy_

Era la primera vez que disfrutaba del charlar con una persona extraña y de la alta socieda, Gerald era simplemente Gerald sin formalismos ni falsas apariencias.

Conversábamos acerca de la naturaleza y lo hermosa que era ,de nuestros gustos y adicciones.

-Jajaja y te caíste del árbol

-jaja no te burles me dolió mucho , también recuerdo que ese día mis madres me retaron por pegar a un pato y a sus patito para que no se perdieran jaja.

-Jaja-vi temerosa como Gerald se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios, tarde 5 segundos en reacciona

-PLAFF

-Yo lo siento Candy

Sali corriendo del lugar con las lagrimas agalopandose en mis ojos, tropeze con algunas personas a mi paso, me senté en el verde pasto fuera de la vista de todos ,tome un pañuelo y limpie mis lagrimas ,respire profundo ,quería irme ,salir huyendo y olvidar todo.

-George y Albert

-Señorita Candy , el se sentía indispuesto y regreso a la mansión, pero me dejo encargado ,que la llevara de vuelta a la mansión cuando quisiera.

-George quiero regresar a casa

-Por supuesto

-Gracias

Tome el brazo que George me ofrecía y camine hacia el coche, Albert no me había esperado ni siquiera me había avisado ,tenia la esperanza de poder hablar con Albert pero tendría que esperar.

Una duda inundo mi ser Daena tampoco se encontraba en la fiesta, y si Albert se fue con ella.

-George ¿y la señorita Lockwood?

-Se fue casi al mismo tiempo que el señor William

Los celos invadieron mi alma ya herida.

Baje del auto en dirección hacia el cuarto de Albert con el pretexto de darle las buenas noche , cuando en realidad lo único que queria era verificar que Albert ,estuviera en casa. Toque la puerta ,como no hubo respuesta entre ,,las oscuridad inundaba el lugar ,Albert no estaba se había ido con ella.

Dos lagrimas cristalinas resbalaron per mis mejillas, entré llorando a mi cuarto, me tumbe echa un ovillo en la cama llore por largos minutos, cuando una chispa de razonamiento cruzo por mi mente,tal vez tuviera una negociación importante por finalisar,por que de ser lo contrario me lo hubiera dicho para nosotros no habia secretos.

Dormí tranquilamente ,la lluvia ,lagrimas y cansancio sin duda eran un remedio infalible para dormir como nunca antes.

-Buenos días Dorothy

-Buenos días Candy

-Como te fue ayer Dorothy

Al instante un intenso color rojizo cubrió las mejillas de un instante apareció ere mejor dejarlos solos, caminé de puntitas y me escurrí por la puerta .Había llegado el momento ,nada impediría que hablara con Albert .Me diriji hacia la Biblioteca. Giraba la perilla cuando unas voces llamaron mi atención.

-así que esperaremos a Albert

-Si y cuando el llegue tendrás que cumplir la siguiente parte del trato si quieres ver más de esto querido.

-Por supuesto mi lady un trato es un trato.

-Y en cuanto a Candy ella y su noble corazón ,me dejara el camino libre para llegar hacia Albert y y sus millones .

-Es muy astuta mi Lady,me temo que su plan no podría fracasar ni en un millón de años.

-Puedes retirarte ,y buscar a esa harapienta.

-Con su permiso

No podía ser era Gerald ,que hacia ahí, me tape la boca para ahogar un grito que quería salir de mi garganta, corrí para no ser descubierta, que era ese de lo que estaban hablando ¿quien podría ser tan malo para hacernos eso?,¿ quién había descubierto mis sentimientos? ELIZA no, no podía ser ella ,ere más baja y su voz era diferente , quien entonces debía hablar lo antes posible con Albert más ahora que nunca, pero que le diría tenía que pensarlo bien. Me recosté en mi cama y reflexione largo rato sobre aquello .Tome valor y camine hacia el despacho de Albert debía de encontrase ahí ya que ,no había ido a la Empresa.

-Toc,toc

-Pase

-Yo lamento interrumpir .Regresare mas tarde disculpen mi intromisión perdón.

-¡Candy¡

Que hacia Albert con Daena ,salí corriendo en dirección al Jardín debía dejar salir aquel dolor que sentía. Llegué hasta las Dulces Candy´s, Anthony cuanta falta me hacia .

_Narrado por Albert_

Salí presuroso de la fiesta, necesitaba un trago, hace mucho que no me embriagaba, desde que aquella mujer apareciera en su vida todo transcurría en tranquila paz, pero ahora que se la quitaban que iba ha hace, no ,no se la quitaban jamás había sido suya que errado estaba. Tomé y tome en aquel lugar de mala muerte hasta quedar en blanco, hasta olvidar todo el dolor, que se reusaba a irse.

Estaba ebrio, pero todavía tenia conciencia de mis acciones, así que decidí manejar, tomé mi auto y conduje hacia la posada de aquella joven que robaba mis suspiros y sueños.

No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche ,los efectos del alcohol empezaban a irse, siendo remplasados,por una gran jaqueca ,tome dos vasos de agua y baje tomar aire fresco, afortunadamente estos efectos no duraron muchos, tomé el desayuno y me dispuse a ir al despacho

-Señor

-Si Alfred

-Una mujer lo espera en la Biblioteca

-¿Recuerdas su nombre?

-Si, es la señorita Lockwood

-Enseguida voy, gracias Alfred

-.-

-¡Albert¡

-Daena, buenos días ,que grata sorpresa-bese su mano y la mire-espero disculpes mi impertinente huida de ayer.

-No te preocupes, Albert la razón de mi visita, es que quería decirte algo

-Pues aquí estoy

-Es algo, muy privado e intimo, no se si podríamos ir a otro lugar, pues alguien podría escucharnos

-Por supuesto vamos a mi despacho

-.-

-Bien, qué era eso de lo que querías comentarme

-Es que yo no se cómo decirlo…yo.

-Vamos, continua Daena sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, pará eso estamos nosotros los amigos

-Es por eso que tengo miedo a decírtelo pues tu me quieres pero yo te amo

-Yo no sé qué decir ,yo te quiero pero …

-Solo escuchame,por favor

…

-Bésame

-No

-Bésame

-No puedo

-¿Me quieres?

-Si

-¿Pero quieres a Candy mas que a mi?

-Si

-Sabes, no me importa lo que sientas por Candy, quiero estar a tu lado

Se acerco a mis labios, haci que la aleje

-Puede que te abrasé a ti ,pero este pensando en Candy ,no quiero lastimarte ,por eso esto no puede funcionar ,no quiero herirte de esta forma , por que amo a Candy ¿Qué acaso eso no te importa?

-Pese a todo te sigo queriendo, te quiero ,eres lo más importante para mi no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti. Me da igual que me consideres un estorbo, té seguiré y te seguiré hasta que me ames más que a Candy.

-No yo no puedo, acabarías sufriendo

-

Aunque sea la segunda en tu vida ,se que llegara el momento en que pueda ser la primera, si tu me lo permitieras

-Toc,toc

-Pase

-Yo lamento mas tarde disculpen mi intromisión perdón.

-¡Candy¡-me levante para intentar seguirla pero unas palabras me detuvieron

-Dejala ir

-No puedo

-Ella ama a otro

-No quiero

-Piensa en lo que te dije tienes que pensar en tu futuro, ella ya lo hizo, adiós.

Vi como una lagrima salía de sus ojos, tenia que pensar que quería, no eso ya lo sabía a Candy, pero ella no me quería a mí como yo a ella, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que me había dicho Daena.

Estaba decidido tomaría unos días, lejos de todos y pensaría lo que haría

Bueno pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo de palabras que salvan ahiii como quisiera ahorcar a es Daena aaaaaaa,jajaja perdonen mi tardanza mi propósito era subirlo luego luego pero por muchas cosas que se me atravesaron ya no pude ,pero hoy que tuve tiempo pues lo escribí.

Gracias a todas por leer y por dejar reviews no saben cómo me inspiran

Lo que le dice Daena a Albert sale en Peach girl en el capitulo 16 solo que adaptado y cambiándole algunas cosas

Espero les haya gustado y si hoy si voy a responder a sus reviews y agradecerlos de forma individual hay va:

**..Bitch: **si algo doloroso pero veras que todo acaba bien, jaja,y que Candy consigue su felizidad y se da cuenta que pensar eso fue un error y como dice siempre abra un mañana.

**Elena:**Pues espero que no te ya no te quedes con ganas de la historia tratare de ,hacer mas largos mis capítulos y subirlos lo antes posible

**lady Karen:**amiga pues no esta muy largo este capitulo pero se hace lo que se puede no jaja ahí si yo también digo que le pasa a esa Daena ,pero bueno aqui esta la explicación del abrazo

**calemoon: **pues antes que nada gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y pues ya vez Daena es astuta y hará dudar de la confianza que se tienen a Candy y a Albert,pero pues esperemos que al final la confianza y el amor triunfen

**Roni de Andrew:**ahí si quien no quisiera matar a Daena pero pues es el trama de la historia no y yo creo que y hasta puede hacer la relación mas fuerte entre Albert y Candy no aunque todo puede pasar y pues espero que tus dudas se vayan resolviendo poco a poco nop?

**Cotapese:**Gracias por leer esta historia ,espero hacer los capítulos mas seguidos y un poquito mas largo para no desilusionarlas espero que te este gustando.

**Claridad:**pues espero haber resuelto tus dudas,pues ya vez que Candy no se dejo besar y si Gerald y Daena están trabajando en un plan para quedarse con toda la fortuna de los Andleys

Espero no depcionarlas

Gracias a todas las que me leen a las que dejan reviews y a alas que no.

¿Reviews?


	6. La Boda

Hola ya sé que me quedran matarme, en verdad ,lo siento, pero no eh tenido tiempo, aparte de que a la inspiración siempre se le ocurre venir de noche y me da flojerita levantarme de tan cansada que acabo los días , perdónenme enserio por hacerlas espera tanto espero no haya perdido a mi audiencia , porque ahora si me doy de topes contra la pared, y es que también vi que me costaba mucho trabajo escribir como primera persona, pues no se podía agregar todo lo que quería entonces también se me dificultaba, perdonen que e l capitulo sea cortito pero en verdad deseaba subirlo hoy especialmente, espero les guste, y pues antes les advierto que está escrito en tercera persona, y espero no me maten , y me regalen un review de esos que son tan anhelados.

_Inhalaba el perfecto aroma a madera y pino que emanaba de aquel ser, flotaba en sus brazos ,bailaban con el delicado vaivén de la música, él le susurraba al oído , inundándola de palabras de amor,mientras el rostro de ella se tornaba en un rojo carmesí,cada particula de su ser, reaccionaba con aquel suave toque .Los violines dejaron de sonar, dando paso a una melodía triste y otro lado del salón , una hermosa pelirroja se abría paso entre la gente, se veía deslumbrante, el la soltaba y en un momento èl ya bailaba con ella, mientras ella se convertía tan solo en una observadora, ,de la hermosa pareja y de aquel beso arrebatador. El suelo empezó a girar a su alrededor, los murmuros de la gente habían desaparecido , se encontraba sola con un enorme vacio, cayó de rodillas , lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas , aquel aroma en el aire se desvaneció, mientras su ya dolido corazón sangraba sin cesar . _

Candy despertó alterada de aquella pesadilla ,se miro al espejo y no lograba reconocerse, las ojeras,eran pronunciadas, estragos de noches en vela, esperando a que regresara, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sin verlo ,de que su aliento le regale la vida y sus ojos iluminaran sus días ,lo mismo podrían haber pasado meses que años, ya había perdido la cuenta, había perdido la noción hasta de sí misma ,que mas daba, había perdido el sentido de la vida.

Se acerco a su calendario, verificando que hoy se cumplían cuatro meses, de su partida. Miró por la ventana, aspirando el aire fresco del amanecer, admirando el hermoso paisaje, el sol brillaba en el horizonte, las aves cantaban y el viento le susurraba hermosas palabras de vida y de aliento. En sus ojos se asomaba una chispa de felicidad, mas en el fondo, la herida todavía no sanaba.

Tocaron a la puerta, para después abriese y dar paso a Laila , la mucama de los se había quedado a dormir en la mansión Britter a petición de Annie.

Su cabello lo traía en una graciosa , media coleta, su maquillaje era tenue, y combinaba con su exquisito vestido, color lila, sonrió anta la imagen que el espejo le mostraba , la primera sonrisa en meses pensó y salió en busca de Annie

-Candy

-Estas lista Annie

-No lo se, estoy nerviosa, tengo miedo de que algo salga mal

-Todo saldrá bien ahora sonríe hoy es tu dia,el gran día

-Gracias

-Ahora vamos, el carro espera

Ambas se dispusieron a bajar, con ojos llenos de esperanza una con la vista hacia el hermoso futuro que le esperaba y otra, ansiosa por que llegara el momento de verlo de nuevo.

-Annie te ves hermosa

-¡Patty!

Patty se lanzo a los brazos de Annie.

-Patty viniste

-Como podría faltar a tu boda Annie

-Que alegría verte Patty

-Candy,te eh extrañado ,ay tantas cosas que tengo que contarles, de hecho ay alguien a quien quiero presentarles-dijo hecha un tomate

Siguieron bajando las inmensas escaleras, de aquella mansión, y al pie de estas un apuesto joven, esperaba paciente.

-Annie ,Candy, el es mi novio Charlie ,Charlie,mis dos mejores amigas ,Candy y Annie.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Candy

-Y yo Annie, me alegra conocerte, no sabíamos que tenias novia Patty

-Creo que tenemos demasiado que hablar

-Es que me olvide de escribirles ,lo siento ,-dijo roja de pena-es que estoy muy apurada en la Universidad-se apuro a excusarse

-No te preocupes, nos alegra que hayas encontrado el amor,¿no es haci Annie?-comento Candy guiñando un ojo , para darle más confianza a la castaña , que empezaba a tartamudear

-Claro que si-dijo con una inmensa sonrisa Annie

-Senorita Britter ,se hace tarde y el carro espera por usted.

-Claro enseguida vamos George, gracias.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la misa, Charlie y yo nos retiramos.

-Le preparare un carro, señorita O`Bryan

-No es necesario ,gracias George, iremos en el nuestro

-Patty podría ir con ustedes, es que los demás ya se han adelantado.

-Claro

-Candy, es que yo quisiera que me acompañaras, sabes me gustaría charlar contigo.

Las dos subieron a un impecable cadilac blanco, adornado con rosas a los costados.

-De que querías hablarme

-Candy gracias

-No entiendo Annie, ¿Por qué?

-Por todo

-De que hablas

-Por dejar a Archie

-Sabes que Archie te ama

-El me ama es cierto, pero te amaba a ti

-Si, pero ahora solo me ve como a una hermana

-Déjame continuar ,el me ama y es gracias a ti ,porque tu se lo pediste, porque me permitiste acercarme a él ,por ti lo conocí y sé que jamás hubiera tenido el valor , para decirle lo que siento,graciaspor dejarlo, por mi, perdóname sé que soy una egoísta ,no me detuve a pensar en tus sentimientos ni en tu pensar, mientras tu siempre pensabas en los mios,simpre veías por mi, desde pequeña me proteges, y no se cómo agradecértelo,porque por ti tuve a los mejores papas, ayudaste a Archie a resolver sus sentimientos a que se decidiera por mi,y asi cada dia,que nos conocimos nos fuimos enamorando mas, y hoy que tengo todo lo que he deseado, me eh puesto a pensar que todo esto te debería de pertenecer ,y que tu amistad es lo más grande que tengo, me has ayudado siempre, me has infundido valor, me has animado cuando me caia,y has hecho grandes sacrificios por mí, gracias Candy.

-Yo no sé qué decir en verdad esos son tus logros, y los has alcanzado por ti, por tu forma de ser por tu forma de ver el mundo, por tu manera de cautivar a las personas

-Gracias Candy, sabes, quisiera que algún día encontraras , la felicidad, y a un hombre que te ame siempre pues te lo mereces y que sintieras lo que en este momento siento.

Sus palabra sin querer habían, desgarrado su corazón en lo más profundo, y habían logrado abrir la herida, pues ella sabía, que le único hombre que en eso momento la podría hacer feliz estaba fuera de su alcance, que él solo la veía como a una hermana, y sin quererlo una cristalina gota resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Yo lo siento,¿ es por Terry verdad?

Aquella pregunta, logro que despertara, una llama en todo su ser, ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Terry ? y ¿Qué sentía por Albert? cada vez que recordaba a Terry, sentía una profunda nostalgia, de lo que pudo ser y nunca seria, sentía la herida abrirse, pero lo que ahora sentía por Terry y lo que alguna vez sintió por él era tan diferente a la vez tan parecido a lo que ahora sentía por Albert. Porque lo que ahora sentía por Albert era más fuerte que ella misma , mas no podía dejar de sentir nostalgia por Terry , mas en el fondo esperaba ,que algún día fuera feliz con Susana.

-No es eso, yo de Terry guardo un hermoso recuerdo aunque aun lo recuerde con nostalgia ¿Pero no es momento para estar triste ¿No es así Annie?

-Si, mira ya casi llegamos, ay Candy estoy muy nerviosa

-Tranquila Annie, toma, es el crucifijo que la Señorita Pony y la hermana Maria me dieron, te dará confianza, y te hará sentir su calor y su presencia.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir frenéticamente, sabía que Albert se encontraría ahí.

No muy lejos de ahí, a fuera de la Iglesia , se encontraba una Daena desesperada, no podía ,darles oportunidad de que se acercaran , pues su plan había fracasado, tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

**Flash Black**

_-Lo siento Daena, no puedo hacerlo_

_-Pero, yo ya te he pagado, no puedes hacerme esto, si quieres más dinero te lo daré, solo espera a que me case con William_

_-Lo siento pero me eh enamorado de ella_

_-Pero si tan solo es una niña_

_-Mas aun así, me logro cautivar su sonrisa, sus verdes esmeraldas_

_-Como quieras, no se cómo pudiste ser tan ingenuo y caer en sus tretas_

_-Ella es limpia y pura, no me extraña que el señor Andley la prefiera a ella_

_-Pero que dices, no te atrevas a compararme_

_-Solo digo la verdad, que ella es mejor que tu_

_-Aun así , no podrás verla le diré toda la verdad, y jamás volverá a hablarte_

_-Si así consigo no hacerle más daño de lo ya he hecho, está bien, acepto la consecuencia_

_-Pero te vas a arrepentir, vendrás a mí_

_-No tu eres la que se va a arrepentir, la que se quedara sola, por tener un corazón lleno de veneno, y seco, muerto, sin sentimientos. Ahora entiendo porque tienes que usar trucos para llamar la atención del señor voy Daena , ya no cuentes conmigo para esto y si lo que te preocupa es el dinero , aquí esta es todo lo que me has pagado, no lo necesito-dijo poniendo el dinero sobre el escritorio-Adiós, y en verdad espero que logres cambiar algún día_

_-No espera.. .pero que voy a hacer no te vayas_

**Fin Flash Back**

La marcha nupcial comenzó, dando paso a la majestuosa novia, cada quien tomo su respectivo lugar, unos ojos , azules se topaban con unos hermosos verde esmeralda, paralizándose al momento, mientras desde la ultima fila un hombre de largos cabellos castallos y ojos azules, posaba su mirada en aquella ninfa, de lila, y unos ojos llenos de rabia por la imagen que los rubias daban, veía al castaño ymiraba aquella escena complacida, pues su mente ya ingeniaba un plan.

_Continuara_

Notas de la autora:

Hola espero les haya gustado este capitulo, perdonen que sea chico pero quería escribirlo hoy

,pues hoy cumplo 15 años y es mi forma de celebrarlo con ustedes, por que hicieron de mis 14 años algo inolvidable, conocí a persona sincreibles, de varios países, que me brindaron su amistad, y abrí mi mete, empecé a escribir la ideas que se me ocurrían mas a a menudo y a compartirlas con ustedes, quienes la leían y ,me regalaban un hermoso review , y me di cuenta que no soy la única que escribe como hobby y ama esta serie , reí mucho ,conocí la guerra florida, y expandi mi mente hacia su forma de pensar y sus bellos escritos, las quiero y gracias por hacer de mis 14 una experiencia inolvidable jejeje,

La quiero

Un beso

Me regalan un review siiiiiiiiiiiiii?


End file.
